Make A Wish
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Mitchie lost both her parents and her younger sister Alison is battling leukaemia. Alison makes a wish to meet Connect 3. Will her wish come true? Little bit Smitchie


**

* * *

**

So i've finished all my mid year exams!! YAY. although today i had a three hour exam... i finished an hour early and we weren't allowed to leave... so that was kind of annoying but anyway... i came up with this story during the exam. It is more of a sad story... i figured that i dont have enough of those. I know that this one is really long as well..... but i didn't want to stop writing. I did cut off the end that i origanlly had planned but i liked this one.

**Sorry if there are any mistakes that i've missed. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that you dont recognise**

**Make a Wish**

* * *

A tired sigh escaped 19 year old Mitchie Torres' lips as she made her way through the hospital halls. In the last two years a lot had happened to her life. Her parents had been killed in a car accident and her 8 year old little sister Alison had been diagnosed with leukaemia. Mitchie was trying to stay strong for her sister's sake but she knew Alison saw right through her.

"Good morning Mitchie" one of the elderly nurses called out as Mitchie reached the floor that her sister was on. Mitchie turned at the voice and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Morning Mrs Stoke. How is Alison this morning?"

"She's sleeping right now but she's doing well for someone so young." Mitchie managed a weak smile before she continued on her way to her sister's room. "Oh and Mitchie?"Mitchie stopped and turned to face Mrs Stoke again.

"Will you tell Alison that today is make a wish day? She can write down one wish and we try our best to make that come true"

"Sure thing" Mitchie said as she returned to walking down the hallway. Alison's wish would be to meet Connect 3, one of the fastest growing bands in the country. Mitchie loved them as well but not as much as her sister. Mitchie loved the music while her sister loved everything and everyone one from the 3 part boy band. How would the hospital be able to request Connect 3 to come and visit some of the kids with their busy schedule?

Very quietly Mitchie opened the door to her sister's room. She looked so pale and weak. A lot of people admired Mitchie for being able to keep it together these last couple of years.

"Mitch?" a tired voice called out. Mitchie smiled at her sister.

"I'm right here Ali" Mitchie said in a soothing voice as she sat on the bed next to her sister. "So I'm told that today is make a wish day" Alison suddenly got very excited.

"I know! The nurses were saying that today we were able to write down one thing that we wished for the most. Do you know what I'm going to wish for?" Alison said, her voice getting quieter at the end. Mitchie smiled and shook her head. "I'm going to wish to meet Connect 3!" Mitchie sighed.

"Ali, i don't think..." she trailed off once she saw how Alison's face fell. "What are you going to say when you meet them?"

**XXXXXX****XXXXXX****XXXXXX****XXXXXX****XXXXXX****XXXXXX****XXXXXX****XXXXXX****XXXXXX****XXXXXX****XXXXXX  
**

"Alright boys" Connect 3's manager Carson said to them as they all seated themselves in his office.

"What's going on?" Nate asked.

"As I'm sure you already know, it's the easter weekend and a few hospitals in the state have this tradition for the kids. It's called _Make a Wish._ What happens is that the terminally ill kids within the hospital get to write down something they really wish for and the staff try to make that wish come true"

"What has that got to do with us though?" Shane asked. Carson smiled.

"Well it appears that a few of the girls there have 'wished' to meet you guys"

"That's so cute!" Jason exclaimed. Nate and Shane smiled.

"How old are these kids?" Nate asked.

"Most of them are under 12. The girls who wanted to see you are under 10 years old"

"And they are all terminally ill?" Shane asked. Carson nodded sadly.

"So do you guys want to do it?" All three of them nodded eagerly. "Alright, let's head off to the hospital now"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_**A few hours later**_** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

The guys managed to get into the hospital without much trouble. They were surprised to see a variety of different celebrities talking and playing with some of the smaller children.

"I guess this wish thing is really popular" Shane commented. The other two boys nodded.

"This way guys" Carson called out, signalling for the guys to get into the elevator. As the elevator bell rung, the guys stepped off onto the floor.

"All the girls that wanted to meet you are all from this floor" Carson said in a quiet voice. As the group made their way down the halls, a few of the kids gasped once they saw them. Jason waved happily to every kid he saw while Shane and Nate would smile at everyone. Carson lead them up to the front desk.

"Hi there" he said to the nurse. An elderly nurse looked at and seemed surprised to see Connect 3.

"How can i help you handsome boys today?" she asked in a kind voice.

"We heard that there were a few little girls here who wished to meet Connect 3"

"Oh my! I cannot tell you how much this will mean to them. Some of them haven't got much longer left so this will make their day"

"We're happy to be able to help," Nate said leaning a little closer to look at the name badge. "Mrs Stoke"

"Well I'll tell you to start on the two doors down the hall to your left. After that you can just make your way round the floor. Once you get back here just buzz for me and I'll show you what else you can do"

"Awesome" Jason said. The group left with a smile and headed to one of the first rooms. Mrs Stoke watched with a smile as Nate knocked on the door before opening it. A surprised scream filled her ears.

"And that's what this is all about" she said quietly to herself before carrying on with her tasks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _Two Hours Later_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Connect 3 and Carson slowly made their way back to the front desk, not noticing that they had passed one room.

"Did you boys have fun?" Mrs Stoke asked as she looked up from the desk.

"The smiles some of those kids had just because we came to say hello" Nate said, shaking his head with a smile.

"It really warms you up doesn't it?"

"It does" Shane agreed.

"So did you meet the three girls who wished for you?" The boys exchanged glances with one another.

"Three? I thought only two girls wished to see us" Jason said.

"Oh no, there were three girls who wanted to meet you. Alison even wrote down her wish at least 20 times"

"I don't think we met Alison" Shane said. Mrs Stoke gasped.

"We can't forget her. She'll be devastated if she found out you boys were here and she didn't get to meet you" she said as she began to lead the boys towards Alison's room.

"How old is Alison?" Carson asked. Mrs Stoke smiled sadly.

"The poor thing only just turned 8 about two months ago"

"That's so young to be dealing with this sort of illness" Shane commented. Mrs Stoke nodded.

"Are her parents here?" Jason asked. Mrs Stoke stopped walking and turned to face the boys.

"Two years ago Alison's parents were killed in a car accident. She lives with her older sister, Mitchie. Poor thing is working so hard to keep her little sister happy. Along with her music courses and her job, she's always here" The boys perked up a little bit as they heard about Mitchie.

"Will her sister be in there?" Carson asked.

"I sent the poor thing to go and have a nap. She's dead on her feet"

"So it's just Alison and her older sister?" Shane asked. Mrs Stoke nodded before turning around and continued to lead the boys towards Alison's room. They came to a stop.

"Just a thought, you might find that you want to stay a little bit longer with Alison. She really captures your heart"

"Thank you" Nate said. Mrs Stoke smiled before she opened the door. The guys waited outside the door while they listened to Mrs Stoke address the door.

"Is that you Mitch?" they heard the young girl ask. Mrs Stoke laughed.

"It's just me honey"

"Mrs Stoke!" Alison exclaimed and the boys laughed quietly.

"She seems to be one of the happiest that we've met" Shane said to the others.

"Now I've got a surprise for you" Mrs Stoke said. Alison gasped.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm not telling you. Now I need you to close your eyes for me okay"

"Okay" Alison said as she closed her eyes and placed her hands over them. She beckoned for the guys to come into the room. Slowly Shane lead Nate and Jason into the room. Once they were surrounding the bed, Mrs Stoke told Alison to open her eyes. Very slowly did Alison open her eyes and was speechless. There standing in her room was Connect 3.

"Hi Alison" Shane said. Alison opened her mouth to say something but no words would form.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" Mrs Stoke asked. Alison turned to look at her, her eyes going wide.

"That's Connect 3!" she finally said.

"Yes it is"

"They're in my room!" The boys laughed. "How?" she asked.

"We got your wish Alison" Jason said. Alison said up and began to tug on Mrs Stoke's arm.

"They know my name!"

"She is so cute" Jason whispered to Carson. Carson, who was standing in the doorway just smiled and nodded.

"Mrs Stoke, we have to find Mitchie!"

"I'll find her in a minute sweetie, but for now why don't you chat with these charming boys over here?"

"I think I can do that"

"Good girl. Maybe if you're super nice to them, they might sing you a song" Mrs Stoke said, casting a glance at the boys. Nate nodded. "I'll go and find your sister for you now" She gave Alison a kiss on top of her head before leaving the room. Once the door was closed Alison turned to look at Connect 3.

"Hi" she said quietly. Jason laughed and came to sit on the end of Alison's bed.

"So how old are you Alison?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"I'm 8!" she said excitedly. "Mitchie says that she is going to buy me a necklace exactly like hers now"

"Who's Mitchie?" Nate asked with a smile. Alison's face seemed to light up.

"She's my older sister. She sings to me a lot when I'm in here, that's why she leaves her guitar in my room" Alison said, pointing to the acoustic guitar in the corner of the room. Jason stood up and walked over to the guitar.

"Well do you think your sister would mind if I played a song on it?" he asked. Alison smiled and shook her head.

"She won't mind at all" Shane and Nate laughed.

"What's your favourite song?" Nate asked. Alison put her finger to her chin as she thought of a song.

"Play my Music" she said. Shane smiled before he leaned in.

"That's my favourite song as well" he whispered to her. Alison had a wide smile on her face as Jason began to play the song.

**XXXXXXXX****XXXXXX****XXXXXX****XXXXXX****XXXXXX****XXXXXX****XXXXXX****XXXXXX****XXXXXX  
**

Mitchie rested her head against the tree in the yard outside the hospital. She had her brand new guitar in her lap. Mitchie had decided to keep her parent's old guitar that they had given to her in Alison's room so that it was always there to play. A small notepad was in front of Mitchie with some scattered lyrics on it. Mitchie started to strum the guitar as she started to sing softly.

_And I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, Miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

"That was beautiful" a soft voice said. Mitchie's head snapped up to see Mrs Stoke standing in front of her.

"Thanks" Mitchie mumbled. She put the guitar to the side before standing up. "Did you want something?"

"So much for taking a nap" Mitchie smiled "Alison was asking for you" she said.

"Is she okay?" Mitchie asked, picking up her guitar and notebook. Mrs Stoke smiled.

"She's fine. She was just asking for you" Mitchie smiled as she thought of her little sister.

"Let's go and see her then"

**XXXXXXXX****XXXXXX****XXXXXX****XXXXXX****XXXXXX****XXXXXX****XXXXXX****XXXXXX****XXXXXX**

As Mitchie reached her sister's floor, she was confused as to why there was music coming from her sisters room. She looked back at Mrs Stoke who just smiled and motioned for Mitchie to go in. Mitchie raised her eyebrow before walking to her sister's room and opening the door. She definitely was not expecting to see Connect 3 standing in her sister's room, singing to her. The song stopped and Alison clapped before she noticed Mitchie at the door.

"Mitchie!" she screamed. Everyone in the room turned their heads to look at Mitchie.

"Umm....hi" Mitchie said as placed her guitar against the wall and went to greet her sister.

"Mitch, Connect 3 are here in my room!" she said in an excited whisper that wasn't so quiet. Mitchie laughed.

"I can see that" she said as she looked up at everyone.

"We heard about Alison's wish" Shane said. A look of realisation came across Mitchie's face.

"Oh, that's why you are here"

"Boy's, we've got to leave soon" Carson said. Alison's face fell while the boys just looked at each other. Mitchie sat down on Alison's bed, wondering what was going to happen.

"Do you think that it's possible that we stay here for a while longer?" Jason asked. Carson looked at the boys before his gaze rested on Mitchie and Alison. Mitchie was whispering something in Alison's ear who in turn was leaning against her sister. It seems that the excitement had taken a lot out of her.

"If you guys are able to get yourselves home then you can stay as long as you like" Carson said. Everyone in the room smiled.

"I can drive you guys home if you want" Mitchie offered. The guys turned to look at her. "It's no problem. My car is here anyway"

"Are you sure?" Carson asked. Mitchie nodded. "Alright, that's settled. I'll see you guys tomorrow then"

"Bye Carson" Shane and Nate said.

"Bye" Alison, Jason and Mitchie chorused. Carson waved to everyone as he left the room.

"Thank you" came Alison's tired voice. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What for?" Nate asked.

"For...... for staying..... longer" Alison said tiredly. Mitchie smiled sadly at her sister. She picked up Alison's hand and noticed some newer bruises on her arm. A sigh escaped her lips that didn't go unnoticed by Connect 3.

"Why don't you get some rest sweetie?" Mitchie asked. Alison shook her head, her eyes starting to close.

"I want to keep talking with Connect 3 though" she said. The boys smiled.

"If I play you a song will you get some sleep?"

"Yes please, but can I get a picture with them first?" Alison said as she got more comfortable in her bed. Mitchie smiled.

"Sure" Jason said. Shane, Nate and Jason were quick to surround Alison on her bed. Mitchie picked up her camera and focused it.

"Say cheese everyone" she said. The group said cheese before the picture was taken.

"Thank you" Alison said.

"You're welcome Alison" Shane said as he kissed her cheek. Alison blushed while Mitchie laughed softly. Nate and Jason followed suit.

"Alright now it's time for sleep" Mitchie said as she sat back down on the bed. "Could you please pass me the guitar?" Mitchie asked Shane. Shane smiled as he picked up the guitar by the door and handed it to Mitchie. Mitchie felt a little bit nervous about playing in front of Connect 3 but I was for her sister.

"You guys can take a seat" Mitchie said, pointing to the various seats around the room. The boys quietly made their way to a chair as Mitchie began to strum the guitar. Mitchie's voice soon began to accompany the guitar.

_Hush, little sister, don't say a word._

_Mitchie's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Mitchie's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Mitchie's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Mitchie's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Mitchie's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Mitchie's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark_

_Mitchie's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little sister in town._

Mitchie finished the song to see that Alison was fast asleep.

"That was beautiful" Nate said. Mitchie blushed as she set the guitar down on the end of the bed.

"Thanks" Mitchie mumbled as she ran her hand through Alison's hair.

"Is it hard?" Jason asked. Mitchie looked up at him.

"Is what hard?" Jason motioned to Alison.

"Taking care of your little sister on your own?" Mitchie was surprised.

"How did you know that?

"Mrs Stoke told us before we came in" Shane said. Mitchie nodded.

"It's a little bit hard but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. What else did Mrs Stoke tell you?"

"She told us that you work really hard to keep your sister happy and that you love music"

"Hmm... well...."

"Do you play any other instruments?" Shane asked.

"I can play guitar as you know, piano and the flute"

"Wow, that's a lot" Jason said. Mitchie shrugged.

"Well I love music enough to learn all of them" Mitchie said, her voice getting quieter towards the end. The boys could tell that a change in subjects would be warmly welcomed.

"Would you like to come and grab a bite to eat with us?" Shane asked. Mitchie looked at all of them and saw that they were all nodding. Mitchie gave them a small smile.

"Sure" she said before standing up. She quickly kissed her sister on the head before following the guys out of the room. As they were all walking down the hallway, Mitchie suddenly stopped walking. Shane noticed this and also stopped walking. It wasn't long before Nate and Jason also stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked. Mitchie just smiled at them. She held out her hand.

"I don't think we've properly met. My name is Mitchie Torres" she said. Shane just laughed. He accepted her extended hand.

"Hi, my name is Shane Grey" Nate and Jason quickly walked over.

"My name is Jason Campbell"

"I'm Nate Black"

"That's better now. Now it's not just Mitchie and Connect 3" Mitchie said. Shane and the boys smiled, glad at the fact that they were being treated as normal people.

For the next few hours Mitchie and Connect 3 got to know each other better, more so Mitchie and Shane while they sat at the diner across from the hospital. Nate and Jason could see the connection between them. It was starting to get late by the time the group left the diner.

"You guys wait here and I'll go and get my car" Mitchie said as she quickly walked across the road towards the car park.

"Someone likes Mitchie" Jason said, nudging Shane.

"I do not like Mitchie" Shane said, immediately getting defensive.

"Sure you don't" Nate said sarcastically.

"I don't!" Shane said again. "I only just met her"

"Ever heard of the saying 'Love at first sight'?" Jason asked with a smile on his face.

"Shut up" Shane mumbled, not able to come up with any more arguments. Nate and Jason just laughed as Mitchie pulled up in her green VW Golf.

"Jump in" Mitchie called to them.

"You should take the front seat Shane" Nate said as he and Jason quickly got into the back seat. Shane just shook his head as he climbed into the passenger seat. The conversation was lively and happy throughout the ride home. Much too soon for Mitchie and Shane did they arrive at their house.

"This is it" Nate said as he jumped out of the car. "Thanks for the ride" he added.

"Yea thanks Mitchie" Jason said.

"You're welcome"

"Tell Alison that we will talk to her soon" Nate called out as he walked into the house. Mitchie laughed as she turned to Shane.

"I know that this is going to seem like a weird question" Shane started. "But do you think we could exchange numbers?" he asked. Mitchie smiled and nodded, pulling out her phone. They swapped phones and entered their numbered before they handed them back.

"Thank you, for coming to see Alison today. She hasn't been that happy in a long time" Mitchie said.

"It was no problem" Shane said as he opened the door. Right before he got out of the car he leaned over and gave Mitchie a peck on the cheek. "Bye Mitchie" he said before he got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

"Bye" Mitchie whispered as she started to drive away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_**1 Year Later**_** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Throughout the next year, Mitchie and Connect 3 stayed in contact with each other. They only saw each other twice during the year but that was okay. No-one wanted to give up on this new found friendship so everyone worked hard to make sure that it wouldn't crumble to the ground. Mitchie had started to notice that Alison was getting weaker each passing month. The doctors were warning her that the cancer was taking control of Alison's body and that her body was too weak to fight it off. Mitchie would keep Connect 3 updated on what was happening but she never said how serious it was becoming.

Easter weekend had now rolled around again. Mitchie had been called into the hospital early because Alison seemed to be slipping away. Mitchie gripped the steering wheel tightly as she found a park. She couldn't lose her baby sister, she just couldn't.

"Mrs Stoke" Mitchie called out once she had reached the right floor. Mrs Stoke looked up with a solemn look on her face.

"I don't know how much longer" was all that she said. Mitchie hurried past her towards Alison's room. There were three nurses and one doctor in the room. They all looked up when Mitchie entered the room. Alison could only smile weakly at Mitchie. Tears started to cloud Mitchie's vision as the doctor gave her a sympathetic look before gesturing for her to leave the room with him.

"Is.... is she going to be okay?" Mitchie asked as she wrapped her arms around herself. The doctor just looked toward the floor.

"The cancer has become very serious and her body has no more energy to fight it off. I'm sorry but I don't think that she is going to last until lunchtime" Mitchie gasped as a single tear made its way down her cheek. "I'm soo sorry" he said before walking away. Mitchie wiped her eyes before she walked into the room.

"Hey sweetie" she greeted her sister.

"Hi...Mitch" Alison whispered. Mitchie had to hold in her sobs as she watched her sister struggle. Mitchie stayed by her sisters side all morning, watching as the life slowly slipped away from her.

"I wish I could see Connect 3 again" Alison said slowly, needing to catch her breath as she spoke.

"So do I sweetie, so do I"

"You know what I wish for this year?"

"What's that?"

"That..... that you and Shane..... would....."

"Just rest, you don't need to talk right now" Mitchie whispered. Alison shook her head.

"I want Shane.... to..... look after.... you" Alison said, struggling a little bit. Mitchie smiled sadly.

"I'll ask him to do that"

"Ok....ay" Alison said as she started to close her eyes. Mitchie was aware that Alison heart monitor was starting to slow down. "I love you Mitchie" she said.

"I love you too sweetie, so so much" Mitchie said. She leaned up and kissed Alison's forehead. Seconds later the machine flat lined, alerting Mitchie that Alison had passed away. The sobs that Mitchie had been holding in now made their way out. The nurse that was still in the room affectionately rubbed Mitchie's back. After a few minutes Mitchie stood up and quickly walked out of the room. She had to find Mrs Stoke. Finding her wasn't easy as she was waiting outside the room for Mitchie.

"Come here sweetie" Mrs Stoke said, allowing Mitchie to cry in her arms.

"She's gone" was all that Mitchie could say.

"She's in no more pain now. She's happier" Mrs Stoke said. Mitchie pulled away and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm just.... going to take a walk" she said before walking away down the hallway. She watched as Mitchie stopped against a wall before she slid down it and started to silently cry.

**XXXXXXXX _1 Hour Later_ XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Connect 3 exited the elevator and stepped out onto the familiar floor.

"Is it just me or does this place seem sad today?" Jason asked.

"It does seem sad" Nate said. "We'll ask Mrs Stoke" The three of them made their way to the desk.

"Is Mrs Stoke around?" Shane asked the nurse at the computer.

"She just walked down the hallway" the nurse said, pointing towards one of the hallways. The boys recognised it as the hallway the lead to Alison's room.

"I wonder if Alison is in today" Shane said as they began to make their way down the hallway. They stopped when they saw Mrs Stoke on the ground comforting a shaking girl.

"That girl looks familiar" Nate said in a quiet tone.

"I'll be right back dear" they heard Mrs Stoke say as she stood up. She started to walk toward the desk but stopped when she saw Connect 3. They were concerned by the tearstains on her face.

"She needs you right now" was all that Mrs Stoke would say before she walked away.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Shane said as they turned around to look at the girl who was still crying. She suddenly stood up and turned around. She gasped when she saw Connect 3.

"Mitchie" Shane said. Mitchie just shook her head before more tears began to make their way down her face. The boys looked at each other before looking back at Mitchie. She started to walk towards them. Shane opened his arms to her and Mitchie fell into them, crying silently.

"She's gone" she whispered. Shane tightened his arms around Mitchie while Nate and Jason moved to either side of Mitchie, rubbing her back. "She's really gone"

"I'm sorry Mitchie" Nate said. Mitchie pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"It's okay. We knew it was going to happen soon. I just didn't count on it happening so suddenly"

"You were with her though, weren't you?" Jason asked. Mitchie nodded.

"She said that she wished she could meet you guys one last time"

"We wished that we could have seen her once more as well" Shane said. Mitchie looked up at him.

"She did have one more wish this year though" Shane looked down at Mitchie. Nate and Jason quietly slipped away to go and talk to Mrs Stoke.

"What was her wish?"

"She said that she wanted to make sure that you would look after me" Mitchie whispered, playing some of her sisters last words.

"Well then I better honour that wish" Shane said. Mitchie smiled up at him.

"Thank you" she said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. Shane chose at that moment to turn his head, making Mitchie miss his cheek and catch his lips instead. Both pulled back with blushes on their face.

"Sorry" Mitchie mumbled. Shane touched his lips before smiling.

"Don't be" he said. Mitchie smiled up at him before they reconnected their lips.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

So i hope that you liked that and i hope that you dont mind that it is pretty long. The ending is what i wanted it be but oh well. I can do another chapter with the ending i wanted if you would like.

XOXO Paige


End file.
